


the start (or was it end?) of something wonderful

by rcogmz



Series: the art of eunoia [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, F/F, F/M, Hospitalization, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Therapy, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcogmz/pseuds/rcogmz
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi have to work together to get through the rough patches of their relationship. It wasn't supposed to be like this. But other people tend to ruin their plans.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: the art of eunoia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929361
Kudos: 4





	the start (or was it end?) of something wonderful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [song rec; [the night we met by lord huron](https://open.spotify.com/track/0QZ5yyl6B6utIWkxeBDxQN) ]

“Bokuto-san, where are we going?” Said person only grinned back at his date, “Don’t worry, ‘Kaashi. When have I ever steered you wrong?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips, “How about the time where you wanted us to go try out the new barbecue spot only to end up with food poisoning? Or the time where we went to get seafood but you forgot I’m allergic to clams? What about when-“ “Okay, okay you made your point!” Akaashi tried to stifle his laugh, but at the sight of Bokuto entering emo-mode sent him. 

At the sound of his date’s laugh, Bouto perked up. “‘Kaashi, your laugh is so pretty!” Akaashi stopped laughing only to blush profusely. “...thank you, Bokuto-san.” “Y’know Akaashi, we’ve been dating for almost five years now, you can call me Koutaro. I mean, we practically live together and it was love at first sound.” Akaashi gaped at his boyfriend, “Bo, that's the most words you've ever said in one coherent sentence in your entire life.” 

“AGHAASHII!”

Akaashi laughed and pecked his boyfriend on his lips before scurrying away. Bokuto froze before pumping his arms into the air, “HEY, HEY, HEY! ‘KAASHI GAVE ME A KISS!” “It was a peck… Koutaro.” Bokuto stared at his boyfriend, making Akaashi squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. “Sorry Bokuto-san, I thought you…” He trailed off as he saw Bokuto smile brightly against the night sky. “Keiji. I love you.” Akaashi smiled tenderly, “I love you too, Koutaro.”

The restaurant Bokuto had chosen was absolutely perfect. When they arrived the waiter sat them out on the balcony. Akaashi giggled when Bokuto made a scene of pulling out Akaashi’s chair for him. “Because my Keiji deserves only the best service,” Bokuto proclaimed before leaning down to kiss his lover. Akaashi smiled into the kiss and couldn't help but think,  _ I'll love you in every life.  _ After he made sure Akaashi was comfortable, Bokuto sat down and immediately reached out to hold his hand. 

Akaashi lifted their intertwined hands and kissed his boyfriend’s knuckles. Bokuto immediately flushed red, “Y’know Keiji, if I didn't have a plan on when and how to propose to you, I would've been down on one knee when you called me by my given name.” 

Now it was Akaashi’s turn to blush, “You… want to marry me?” Bokuto beamed, “Of course I do! I love you with my entire being! You complete me!” 

Akaashi almost broke down, he wasn't used to people declaring their love for him without ulterior motives or looking past his features. Instead, he leaned across the table and pressed a passionate kiss against Bokuto’s lips, hoping that it expressed how happy he was at hearing those words. But the way his lover smiled and kissed him back softly was enough of an answer. Breaking apart, Akaashi smiled. Bokuto looked surprised but euphoric. Before he could comment, the waiter came and Bokuto snapped out of his daze to order.

The night passed by slowly. The atmosphere was light and soft kisses were stolen every now and then. It was…  _ perfect _ . It was perfect when Bokuto fed Akaashi him his spaghetti. The way Akaashi poured their wine was perfect. When Akaashi laughed at Bokuto expressing his love for him.  _ Perfect _ . If you asked the couple if they knew what was in store that night, they wouldn't have guessed it. The only thing going on in their head was how much they loved the other. 

Now tipsy, they paid their bill and exited the restaurant. “Koutaro, this was… perfect.” Akaashi sighed contently and leaned against his boyfriend. Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s waist, “I wanted us to have one last perfect date before the semester starts.” Akaashi hummed in recognition and turned around to kiss his boyfriend. 

Bokuto kissed back and pulled away quickly. Smiling deviously, he asked, “Why don't we finish this in bed?” Akaashi’s eyes widened; then he started pulling Bokuto along to get home faster. He cackled but complied, loving how desperate Akaashi looked. 

They were almost there; they just needed three more blocks. Bokuto was now in the lead, holding Akaashi’s hand. Waiting at the intersection, Akaashi was humming the first song they ever danced together. Bokuto brought Akaashi to his chest, whispering the lyrics into his ear. Akaashi hummed contently and closed his eyes, leaning into his chest. Bokuto smiled fondly and pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head.  _ I won't let you go. Ever,  _ Bokuto thought. 

The couple started swaying slowly, lost in their own world. Their only focus was on each other; maybe that's why they didn't notice the hooded figure that stopped behind them. They were softly singing their song, so maybe that's why they didn't realize until it was too late that the figure pushed them onto the busy intersection.

They felt the push and fell onto the busy street. The couple were unable to move due to the massive pain, but when their vision cleared, they saw fear reflected in each other’s faces. Bright lights blinded them; Akaashi and Bokuto screamed as a car came crashing into them headfirst. 

They were thrown across the intersection, but it drove over them. The car stopped, their screams grew louder as they got caught under the engine. Bokuto cried out at the sound of his bones breaking under the heavy weight. The last thing he was able to mumble was about how much he loved his lover. 

Akaashi’s head was swimming, but before he passed out he saw Bokuto’s limp body under the car’s wheel. He dragged himself towards his boyfriend to try to wake him up. He was rapidly losing blood, but he didn't care. All he wanted at that moment was to reach his boyfriend. Akaashi pressed his fingers into Bokuto’s neck, but couldn't find a pulse. 

Sobbing, he threw himself across Bokuto’s now lifeless body. He pressed a kiss onto Bokuto’s cold lips, wishing he could bring him back to life with a true love’s kiss, like in the movies. Well, they didn't live in a movie, did they? 

Akaashi’s vision was becoming blurry because of his tears, but looking up he thought he could make out the shape of someone recording them. He tried to reach out, but proceeded to fall unconscious before he could.  _ Just when I find someone who loves me, the world takes him away…  _ was Akaashi’s last thought before he took his last breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S NO 'MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH' FOR A REASON! go check the iwaoi story for what happens after


End file.
